Great Expectations
by Tequila Sunrise
Summary: Summer after S5. Short. 1/1. Dawn doesn't feel like reading, and Spike gets frustrated. Few bad words. NOT SHIPPY!


Hey all, Sunrise here. I'm 3/4 way through with the wedding chap of Convoluted. I think you're gonna like it. But this popped in my head in Government class... cuz... ya know... I never think about Govt. in Govt. haha. Ok... This takes place in the summer between season 5 and season 6. Get over it. Buffy's dead. lol. I love you guys.  
  
Always. Tequila Sunrise  
  
Great Expectations.  
  
Dawn sighed. Tossed the book down, and flipped the TV on, arms folded across her chest defiantly.  
  
"DAWN!" Spike yelled from the kitchen, "Turn that SHIT off until your English is done!"  
  
"It's DONE!" She yelled back at him.  
  
He stalked to the doorway, frustration coming off him in waves. He said quietly, the anger in his eyes belying his calm tone. "I said. Turn. That. Shit. Off."  
  
She was reaching for the remote mid-sentence. Grabbed her book, stared at the cover. THAT was her effort. He'd have to deal.  
  
He sighed, returned to the kitchen to turn off the creme of mushroom soup he was attempting to triumph over. Came to stand over her. "Open it, read, and pass."  
  
"I don't WANT to. It's summer."  
  
The frustration of the past few weeks boiled over. "Well, if your ass hadn't skipped so much school, you probably wouldn't HAVE to read it for summer school." He was reaching the end of his rope at break-neck speed. Most likely hers. He wanted- scratch that- needed a cigarette.  
  
She stood, as close as she could, staring defiantly into his face. "You. Are an asshole."  
  
His hand came to her chin in an iron grip. "That so? Well, I'm the only asshole you've got. So sit down. Shut the bloody fuck up, and READ the book!" Using his hand on her face, he shoved her to the couch.  
  
"I'm having a fag." Reached for his duster.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Think I'll be able to sleep at night."  
  
  
  
"Stupid, sodding bitch." He staked a vampire that dared tread on her grave. "Doesn't she know I'm trying?? I'm not sodding Mr. Rogers. Christ. I don't know how to take care of her! But I'm doing the best I bloody well can." He dropped to his knees in front of the headstone. "I'm trying to not let you down, luv. I don't want to fail you again. Fail her."  
  
  
  
He stubbed out his fifth cigarette, the last drag as he began to ascend the porch steps. Heaved in a breath he didn't need, squared his shoulders, and prepared to step through the door. He supposed he should apologize, and let her torture him with a taped episode of Dawson's Creek after he helped her with her book. Swung the door open.  
  
And was greeted with the book in question being hurled at him, through a hysterical wail. "I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! **GET OUT**!" This time a vase, shattering on the doorframe.  
  
Spike looked bewildered at the teenager. Attempted to placate her. "Now, Bit, luv... Pet..."  
  
"Don't you DARE 'Bit' me!!"  
  
A small picture frame glanced off his shoulder. "Hey now. That 'urt right good. Stop-"  
  
The paperweight rapping against the side of his head just pissed him off. "You little bint-"  
  
"Shut up! Just leave!"  
  
Spike advanced through the cavalcade of heavy objects. The crying teenager was backing away, shoulders hunching as her back hit a wall, trying to shrink as he grasped them in his hands.  
  
"What the bleedin' hell is your problem, you psychotic little bint?"  
  
"I hate you," she said weakly through her tears. "Go. Get out."  
  
"I gathered all that. Now answer me." Shook her a little bit. God, was he ever not equipped to deal with this. He'd have to remember to get flowers for Joyce's grave, as he always did when he found out something ELSE extraordinary about her. Handling THIS shit? Amazing.  
  
Her small hands hit at his chest. "Iwent... outside... to apologize. And- and-" Extra hard thump. "You were *gone*. So just... leave. Just get up and *leave* like the rest of them. Because I hate you, and it doesn't matter." She was crying harder now.  
  
It clicked now. Her dogging his every step, her bitchy little attitude the Scoobies had been making various excuses for the past month and a half. Wanted to keep her eye on him, so he wouldn't leave, and at the same time, try to not care if he did. His hands loosened on her shoulders, and she slid down the wall, her knees pulled tight to her chest, hands clutching in her hair, coughing sobs racking her body.  
  
Spike knelt in front of her. So alone, his Bit. That's how she felt anyway. His thumbs swept under her eyes repeatedly, wiping at the tears as they continued to fall. "I didn't leave, pet... Just needed a walk. Shhh..." One hand moved to smooth her hair, gently dislodging her fisted hands. "Not leaving... Never leaving."  
  
She attached herself at his neck, one arm around him, the other thumping his chest weakly. "Don't do that to me. Don't ever do that to me. You can't leave. Don't leave."  
  
One of his hands gently wrapped around the one beating at his chest. The other slowly stroked her hair, and down her back. Spike whispered assurances.  
  
They sat in the middle of the room, the TV he had told her to keep off blaring in the background. Spike rocked back and forth slightly. Soon enough, as he figured she would, the youngest- only, he had to still remind himself- only Summers, was asleep in his arms.  
  
He maneuvered carefully, slowly standing, then moved up the stairs to tuck her in bed, pulling off her socks, then the cover over her gently. He checked her room carefully for anything out of order. Nothing.  
  
He stood in the doorway to look at her, protectiveness washing over him. No. He wouldn't leave her. Now or ever. He had sworn. And beyond that, he loved her. Little Bit needed someone to look after her. Keep her out of trouble. Big sis wasn't there to do it. Neither was her Mum. So Spike it would be. He closed the door behind him, leaving it open a crack, knowing the Niblet liked to have a little light from the hall.  
  
Downstairs, he muted the television, picking up the much hated book off the floor where it had landed where she had thrown it at him, flopped on the couch. Glanced at the title, and burst into an exasperated laugh. Bloody hell. Did the irony never end in this place?? Great Expectations.  
  
End.  
  
Ok guys. Just a ficlet to tide you over. Please tell me you all got that it was just S/D friend-family-ish stuff?? No sexiness. *gag* Anyway. PLEAAAAASE review! And read Ohana: No One Gets Left Behind by Tiger Sunrise. It's a collaboration between Tigerwolf and I. Oh? Do I own this you ask? Well, actually, after yet another highly orgasmic tryst with Joss, he told me he had a present for me. It was the rights to the show and all the characters therein. Uh-huh. I'm THAT good. Always. Tequila 


End file.
